The Moon necklaces
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: The Sequel to The Young Marauders and Golden Trio...The Marauders need to find Annabeth and to do that they need nine necklaces that only nine people can find. New friends and sometimes you gretest foe can be the one you trust the most. Now with suprise characters!
1. Escape

**The Moon necklaces **

**WARNING: If you have not read my 'The Young Marauders and the Golden Trio' This Fanfic won't make any sense **

Chapter 1: Escape

~Sirius~

The crescent moon hung in dark sky that night and the wind gently rustled my hair as I slammed the front door shut behind me. I could hear the shouts and curses of my mother as she threw furniture wildly at the walls as my father and brother tried to calm her down 'they're wasting their time' I thought 'she is a mad dog who needs to be put down...and they call werewolf's uncontrolled.'

I ran into the main road down the dark alleyways were smokers and drug dealers mess around but they just ignored me as a sprinted past. I cursed why did I have to leave my motorbike at the Potters, I should of just told Mrs Potter I didn't need her to drive me home but after that crazy adventure in Scotland the Potters locked the bike up and that if I wanted it back I would have to wait till the end of the summer and that was two weeks away.

The only things with me where my suitcases packed with Muggle clothes, toiletries, some prank stuff and my Hogwarts trunk with the usual books, uniform, crap like that and in my pocket was my wand I have been carrying it around with me since the Dementor attack a few weeks ago (even though I could get into trouble for using magic) also in a plastic bag was the lamp.

I carried on down a row of shut down shops and some tacky night clubs until I came to a stop under a subway. I could hear cars rolling furiously along the gravel roads I pulled my black leather jacket tightly around me...so this must be what it's like to be homeless. But I wasn't completely homeless I still had James I could live with him but I only know the road way and that would be too dangerous on foot I'll have to take the paths, that's going to take me ages.

Suddenly a shiver ran down my spine one a recognised in an instant. I hastily pulled my wand out and was ready to attack I knew they were here. I came out of the subway and looked up at the pitch black sky, it was faint but I just saw three Dementors circling the sky, probably the same ones from last time. Suddenly one zoomed down, but I had my wand ready and I shot my dog patronus at it and it few away, same with the other one, this was too easy but my victory didn't last long as Dementor number three pinned me down to the ground, my wand fell out of my hands, I tried to fight but it were too strong. I felt the Dementor's coldness on my face. I was getting ready for a slow painful death when a shot of bright blue light sent the Dementor flying away like the others. I thought it was the raven at first but the patronas turned out to be a huge wolf which could only belong to one person.

"Moony!" I cried as me and Remus flung our arms around each other I have never been so happy to see someone in my life "Moony how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I didn't," he answered, "I was just around and I saw your patronas and thought you might want some help."

"Cool but you don't live round here" I said confused "you can't just be hanging around."

"I'll tell you about it later," he said nervously and he noticed my bags "finally ran away from home then?" I nod "then you need the knight bus come on"

I took my bags as we ran along the street to god knows where and I noticed Remus had his Hogwarts trunk too including a small suitcase I was about to ask why when we stopped and Remus sat on the bench facing the road, "now all we have to do is wait." I didn't know how the knight bus worked so I was happy one of us did and I just sat down beside Remus "so how was your summer?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, just nearly got killed by a group of vampires, stopped Voldemort from taking over time and that" I said sarcastically.

"No," Remus laughed "after our adventure when you went home I mean."

"Oh uneventful," I sighed, "Mother was still angry that we sneaked into her house and she locked me in my bedroom and only fed me bread and water."

"Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," said Remus playing with his hair, "you did bring a werewolf and a muggle born into her precious pure blood house."

"Yeah," I laughed, "you should have seen her face Moony it was as red as a tomato."

"Did she notice the lamp was missing?"

"Na it's right here," I said tapping the bag "got the book?"

"Yeah actually I found out some very interesting things but I want to discuss it when we see James. Gosh how long is this bus going to take?"

And at that every moment the blue Double Decker bus drew in at the side of the road and a tall figure stepped out and said in a London accent "Need a ride fellers."

**Short I know but I wanted to get the first chapter done and dusted. **


	2. Knight bus and Howler

**The Moon necklaces **

Chapter2: Knight bus and Howler

~Sirius~

"Yes please" said Remus politely as he gave his luggage to the conductor; he was a small plump man with curly brown and brown eyes under his spectacles.

"But you have only been here for five minutes why call me back cousin" the conductor asked...wait...did he just call Remus cousin?

"The wrong address," Remus replied "but it is a good job too or my friend might have been dead," he said as be beckoned me to the triple-decker bus "his name is Sirius Black...Sirius this is Harold Lupin he is my cousin."

"Well a friend of Remmie's is a friend of mine," said Harold as he put Remus' things to one side "just hop on and make yourself comfortable while I sort out your bags."

"Thanks." I grumbled, I expressly hate people like Harold chubby, polite looking do-gooders who see the good in every possible situation.

The Knight bus from the inside was full of beds and...and nothing else except maybe for the old bus driver who so needed a shave and a bath, he look familiar, he kind of looked like that guys who runs the illegal floo network in Scotland "Hey" I said to him "you don't happen to be related to a guy who works in a floo network do yer."

"He's my brother" he replied in the same cocky voice but his voice sounded cold so I thought I should just leave it at that and joined Remus on a bed were he and his suitcases were.

"Have you been on the knight bus before?" asked Harold Lupin leaning on one of the bed poles.

"No" I answered.

"Then you're going to be in for a bit of a shock then," said Harold smiling "ready Edward!" he shouted and the bus driver started the bus, at that moment I fell back and banged my head on the back of the bus as my bags came flying at me along with Remus, the bus was going lightening speed I had no idea what road or street we were on. Remus grabbed my arm and pulled me across the row of beds toward his cousin who didn't seem at all affected by the speed of the bus, he was just leading against the wall reading the Daily Prophet.

"So where are you off to then?" Harold asked.

"Godric's Hollow!" I screamed as beds came crashing into me then I took another look at the Daily Prophet, I saw on the front cover a horrid looking man with grey matted hair and hungry looking eye that made my skin crawl and on the top of the picture was written in bold lettering **'werewolf still at large.'** I managed to get up holding Remus by the elbow as I hold on to the pole for dear life, and I turned to face Harold.

"Who is that man?" I asked "the one the front cover" Remus turned to look at the paper and his colour drained from his face then he turned an angry red.

"So that's why my parents are kept the Daily Prophet from me," he growled, Harold looked up at Remus with sorry eyes and said softly

"Sorry Rem I thought you knew."

"Knew what!" I shouted "Who is he?"

"He's Fenrir Greyback!" snapped Remus "don't tell me you never heard of him."

"He's a werewolf" I said nervously because it's not every night Remus gets so angry.

"Not just a werewolf" said Harold as angrily as Remus "the most savage werewolf who is alive today. Greyback is planning to bite as many people as he can to make a werewolf army, he wants to defeat the wizards because of how they're treated and how they look to society. He mostly bites children so he can raise them away from their family so they would end up hating wizards but of course he's getting nowhere I mean look at Remus, Greyback bit him and his family still cares for him"

"That's not true," muttered Remus "my mother just ignores me and father is too ashamed to even look at me."

"But he took to James's didn't he?"

"Yeah only because he had too," snarled Remus, "when I told him about what happened in Scotland he told me I was fool and not to get involved with you guys."

"He only says that because he worries for you," sighed Harold "you just don't see it yet."

Remus huffed and turned away then he grumbled "are we there yet?"

"Yeah" said Harold nervously "in about three...two...one," the bus came to a halt and we were thrown forwards onto the floor.

"Godric's Hollow!" called Edward as we clambered up, picking up our bags and trunks, the doors slid open revealing the cool night air and the fresh breeze, I was glad to out. Remus thanked Harold and he handed the Daily Prophet to him. Remus came to join me with the paper held under his arm as we watched the knight bus zoom away the same way as it came.

We knocked on the door of James Potter's house we knew it was late at night and they would probably be sleeping but what could you do? The light flicked on and we heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs and opening the door was Mrs Potter in a pink nightie with pink slippers and her grey hair in curlers she wore a frustrated look on her face but when she saw us she gave us a big smile and a hug and invited us in.

"I wasn't expecting you two," she said "especially this late at night."

"Sorry Mrs Potter this is quit sudden for us too." said Remus.

"Don't worry Remus we will talk about it in the morning you two must be starving I'll make you guys something to drink and you can wake up James he will be happy to see you"

We put our bags down in the hall and rushed up the stairs to James room and crept inside. I put my finger to my lips as we tiptoed to the end of James' bed, I took a feather from my pocket I had found ages ago and tickled his feet with it. James giggled, opened his eyes and shot up from the bed and switched his on lamp and put on his glasses.

"SUPPRISE!" we cheered and he laughed out loud for someone who just got up.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked after he calmed down.

"Long story." I sighed "come on your mum's making us some food."

We raced downstairs were Mrs Potter was making some hot chocolate the smell of it reminded me how I desperately needed a proper dinner, my parents have only fed me bread and water since I came home. We were in the sitting room and slumped on the sofa as Mrs Potter passed the mugs around Remus was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Is dad back yet?" asked James as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"No James" answered Mrs Potter sadly as she slipped into her armchair "life is in chaos at the moment the ministery need a lot wizards to stop the death eaters killing all these people, five families have been killed in only one week but I'm sure you have heard from the Daily Prophet."

Remus shook his head not looking up from the paper, "mum and dad have been keeping the Daily Prophet away from me lately this is the first time I've read it since July."

"That's stupid," snorted James; Mrs Potter gave him a sharp look and fished out a pile of Daily Prophets from the back off the armchair.

"Well you're in luck Mr Lupin because I've been saving the Prophet for two weeks now have a look and don't tell your parents I gave them to you."

"Thanks," he said as he took them, at that moment an owl swooped in the open window and landed on the table, there is a letter in its' beak. I took it and the owl flew away. Remus' face turned white as he saw the letter.

"Oh no," he moaned and he had a right to because in my hand was a howler addressed to me and Remus.

"Who could that be from?" gasped James.

"We will explain later" I said "let's get this over with." I ripped the at the seal on the envelope and it hovered in thin air and it said in a formal voice.

"_Dear Mr Lupin and Mr Black, you have been seen performing the patronus charm on Hareon Street at five minutes past twelve. __As you know, under age wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from school__. Your court meetings are on the 21st of August __Enjoy your Holidays! Yours sincerely, Matilda Toogood_"with that the Howler burst into flames. I took a look at James and his mother they had confused expressions on their faces which were almost amusing.

"I can explain." I said.

**I like to thank BlackGryphon101 Time Travelling Wolf Animagus for their comments on the Young Marauders and The Golden trio**

**If you're wandering Hareon Street I made up, it is where Sirius was attacked by the Dementors. It is also were Remus, Sirius and Hermione stopped for their milkshake at Mc Donald's when they got the other lamp in the Young Marauders and The Golden trio**


	3. Some answers at least

**The Moon necklaces **

Chapter3: Some answers at least

~James~

We rushed to my bedroom closing the door behind us as I heard my mother call for us. I turned to Remus and Sirius who looked as shocked as I was. Remus and Sirius had both used magic outside school which was illegal for underage wizards some even got expelled so it was not worth the risk. "Ok" I sighed "start from the top the both of you" Remus and Sirius turned to each other then back at me.

"Well if you want the short version," said Sirius, "I ran away from home, then got attacked by Dementors, then Remus randomly showed up and saved me, then we got abroad the knight bus and found out the bag man is Remus cousin Harold Lupin and that Greyback is trying to make a werewolf army and guess what, the knight bus driver is actually the brother of the guy who runs that floo network in Scotland."

"Cool so you finally ran away from your family." I cheered, "Good work Padfoot" I said patting him on the back, "and how about you Moony you ran away too?"

"Sort off," Remus shrugged, "I had a bit of an argument with my father."

"Well spit it out," said Sirius.

"Well remember that time in Scotland?"

"How can we forget" I sighed, it had been probably the most strangest day off my life.

"And you gave me the book _The Artefacts of the Dark _well I've been reading though it and It's come up with some they interesting information, but there was a problem my father found it and said I shouldn't be reading things about the dark and that stuff and he said that you guys are a bad influence on me and that he's going to do something about it one way or another!"

"But he can't can he?" said Sirius "it's not like he can he can watch over you every five minutes."

"He's just bluffing was always" sighed Remus "But the real problem is that he's taken the book and that had some really important information which could help us find Annabeth!" Annabeth was taken away by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback five years ago but believed not to be bitten for some strange reason, according to the vampires she switched on this very special lamp (the same time someone else switched on the other) that can make people in the room go back in time but somehow the magic worked in a strange way and affected her with its power so now she is in another time line somewhere and that's what we had to find out.

"But can you remember anything from the book?" I asked.

"Yeah but it was very complicated" said Remus as he rubbed his head "it was something about these nine faces off the moon being sorted into necklaces and it can give all the impossible answers off the world, like why humans live and die and how god came to the word and that stuff but if we somehow found these necklaces and knew how to work then we could ask it how to find Annabeth."

"It could just work!" gasped Sirius "so where can we find them?"

"I don't know," said Remus shaking he head "I think the book might give us some clues but my father has got it and I doubt he's going to give it back"

"But if we did get book..." I started but I was interrupted by the knock on my bedroom door, it was mum.

"James!" she called "is everything ok in there? Your dad is home!"

We ran back down the stairs were my father was sitting in his usual place on the armchair but he looked extremely pale with bags under his brown eyes which were red from exhaustion. His clothes were tattered and torn and to my astonishment had some spots of blood on them , "Dad what happened to you!" I cried as I sat beside him, his face looked grim as he spoke to us in a low voice.

"They are dead; Chloe, Dan and their baby were killed by the Death eaters." Mother gasped as she put her hands over her mouth and began to sob as I sat paralyzed. I didn't know them very well but Chloe and Dan were our cousins on mother's side and they just had a baby girl, Poppy, she was only three months old. Chloe and Dan were both muggle born.

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Remus bowing his head, Sirius did the same.

"Don't be" said my father standing up "I'm off to bed" with that he slumped up the stairs. I put my arms around mother who was still sobbing, I felt I should cry too but maybe it out of shock, I didn't.

The next morning I found myself lying on the sofa covered with a warm blanket. The sun was shining in though the curtains, it must be morning. I looked around me, mum was sound asleep in her armchair but I noticed that Remus and Sirius were missing. Curious I tiptoed upstairs trying not to wake mum knowing that dad was asleep in his room.

I slowly opened my bedroom door and peered inside. Their trunks and suitcases were stacked up by the wall and I found Sirius asleep in my bed with Remus sitting at my desk looking grim and in his own little world, he didn't even look up as I came in the room not even as I tiptoed towards him and knelt on the floor.

"You ok?" I asked him I he looks down at me in surprise.

"Not really," he mutters "I'm thinking of going back home your family seem to have too much to worry about."

"No" I whispered harshly trying not wake up Sirius "stay here for a while at least until the trial."

"But I need to get the book back."

"We will think about that another time but Rem you need to stay here so we can try not to get you expelled" Remus looked at me doubtful "send your father a letter" I suggested "tell him you're staying here."

**I hope I have not left this chapter for too long. **

**I know it's a bit boring at the moment but the next chapter should be more interesting. **


	4. The maddness of a Court trial

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter4: The maddens of a Court trial

~Remus~

That morning I sent a letter to tell my father explaining everything that had happened, that I was safe and well but I didn't know what he was going to think about the court meeting I wouldn't be surprised if I got a Howler back, or if I got a letter at all. I also asked him to send Jinks, my cat back to me. I was so nervous about the trial me and Sirius had to go up against, would they think we were lying to them? Would we be allowed to go back to Hogwarts? Would we have to up in front of Barty Crouch the minister of magic? Well I would find out soon enough it was only three days away and also on that morning our letters from Hogwarts came with the new list of ingredients and books, but I didn't see the point I probably would never get to step foot in Hogwarts again.

We told Mrs Potter what had happened last night, Mr Potter was also there too, all cleaned up and well rested it was probably good to get his mind of Chloe and Dan for a bit.

"But why would the Dementors attack?" Mrs Potter said more to herself "I mean they never leave Azkaban, I'm not even sure they are allowed to."

"Have you ever had a Dementor attack before?" asked Mr Potter.

We shook our heads, we couldn't tell them what happened in Scotland we had to do this ourselves.

"I see" sighed Mr Potter rubbing his chin "but I still think they would let you off, it not like you used magic on your school bully, there is not much to protect yourself against a Dementor besides the Patronus charm and I think they would understand that."

"You _think" _blurted out Sirius.

"Well it is not definite, but I still think we should go to Diagon Alley."

"It's too soon love," complained Mrs Potter "How about you boys go out for while," she waved to us and we stood up and sprinted outside.

The weather was nice and warm the golden sun shone high over the houses were some kids were playing football in someone's garden "So are we going to Diagon Alley then?" asked Sirius as we walked down the street.

"I don't think so," answered James "mum always gets her way."

"But she is right though,." I moaned "there is no point going to Diagon Alley if we're going to get expelled anyway"

"I wouldn't think so," snapped Sirius, "you heard what Mr Potter said the only way to protect yourself against a Dementor is the Patronus charm, it not like you can punch it in the face."

We laughed, just then out the corner of my eye I saw a bright blue bird fly off into the fluffy white clouds.

Two days went by and I still didn't get a reply from dad, not even Jinks back or the owl that sent the letter, I was starting to worry the court hearing was tomorrow and Mrs Potter had kindly brought me and Sirius some suits, we were very grateful. I was so nervous I haven't slept properly since the howler but Sirius, however, was how you say ...cool about it, he didn't think we were going to expelled, he told time after time that it would be alright but it didn't make it any better.

The day had arrived and we were sitting having breakfast at the Potter house, I couldn't eat anything no matter how much Mrs and Mr Potter told me to and I was surprised that Sirius wasn't eating that much either. Mr Potter had taken some time off from work to take me and Sirius to the ministry where the court will be held and also to make sure we come out safely.

"I should be able to come," sulked James.

"Sorry but have to stay with your mother," apologised Mr Potter. James sighed and turned to me and Sirius.

"Good lock guys, you will make it out alive."

"We know," smiled Sirius and we jumped into Mr Potter's car and drove to the ministry of magic.

The car stopped by a long busy road with tall grey building around us. We climbed out and followed Mr Potter to a red telephone box standing in the middle of the grey cobbles of the street. Was this telephone box our way into the ministry of magic? Mr Potter beckoned us in and shut the door behind us so we were all crammed into that little space.

"I have never used this entrance before," said Mr Potter cheerfully "It should fun" then he pressed some buttons. I couldn't see because Sirius was in the way and then I heard a clanging noise like what a lift does and like a lift we went down leaving the sights of the dull grey muggle buildings behind and saw only darkness, I felt Sirius grip my arm as we moved lower and lower until we came down into light, and the sound of footsteps and voices rang though my ears.

I looked down and saw I being lowered onto black splendid floor, I saw witches' and wizards in smart clothes busselling about on their business with stacks of paper under their arms and suitcases in their hands, it would of been like a muggle office if it weren't for the stunning scenery of black tiles on the floor and walls along with tall, wide fireplaces where wizards and which's were coming out of its green flames. But for me what stood out most of all The Fountain of Magical Brethren but I had no time to look at it clearly because Mr Potter had hastily pushed us out of the phone box and pushed us past the crowds of workers, who would want to work at a place this busy I don't know.

As soon as we were passed the crowd I found myself in another lift, luckily we weren't too crammed this time. Sirius leant his head against the wall and sighed.

"I don't think I've seen the Ministry so busy before."

"It because of the war," said Mr Potter gravely as we went up for our hearing.

We stood waiting in a long narrow corridor in front of the entrance to a very large courtroom were people were taking their seats.

"Nervous boys?" asked Mr Potter.

"Yeah" I answered, he had no idea.

"No," said Sirius but by his expression I could tell he was lying.

"You will be ok," whispered Mr Potter "you haven't done anything wrong," and then a man in a muggle suit came up.

"We're ready for you now," he said, "come with me, you can go now sir," he said to Mr Potter, who nodded and whispered good luck to us as the man in the suit lead us into the dark dismal court room and sat us down in two chairs in the middle of the room. I just managed to look up to see Barty Crouch looming over us under his nose.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," he addressed us , "If I am correct." My mouth was to dry to speak.

"Yes we are," said Sirius boldly, why couldn't I be brave as him?

"You have been seen performing a Patronus charm in Heron Street" continued Crouch.

"Yes ,but..." interrupted Sirius, but was cut off by a woman sitting on the Crouch's side.

"Young man" she said gravely "you can only speak when you are told to."

"Do you plead guilty?" asked Crouch.

Sirius looked a bit taken back, so was I because we had not even told our side of the story yet?

"Yes but the Dementors attacked us," started Sirius and whole room went silent.

"Dementors?" stared the woman "are you playing us for fools boy, because it not like it the first time you have used magic outside school."

"I know, I've had the warning so I wouldn't do magic if it weren't necessary"

Crouch laughed hard, "Why would Dementors attack school children like you, answer me Lupin you haven't said anything yet" my heart stopped I felt myself being to shake.

"I'll ask you again shall I?" said crouch leaning over in his chair to get a closer look at me "Why would the Dementors attack you?"

"W...we don't k..Know" I stuttered and I took a deep breath to calm me down "they came for Sirius I was passing by and I saved him when one of the Dementors was about to suck out his soul."

"And what did this Dementor look like?"

"Cloaked like all the others," Sirius answered, "there were three at least."

"But why would the Dementors move away from Azkaban?" asked Crouch, but before I was about to say we don't know I was interrupted by a '_Hem-Hem_' sound and we turned to face a plump woman with brown curly hair wearing black like all the others, she but had some kind of brooch on.

"If you forgive me for interrupting minster" she stared in a clear posh voice, "the boys are obviously lying."

"We're not!" cried Sirius standing up from his chair, "the Dementors attacked three days ago in Heron Street under a subway."

The woman just giggled and rolled her eyes, no one did that to Sirius. There were mutters from the court, Sirius had gone bright red and his hands clenched in fists, he looked like he was going to murder this woman even the entire court and to my astonishment Sirius took his wand and pointed it at the giggling woman the whole room gasped and before the body guards could arrest him I jumped out of my seat and took Sirius wand hand and pulled it away from the woman and I whispered in his ear.

"What's wrong with you do you want to be sentenced to Azkaban" but Sirius didn't stop struggling until a voice could be heard by the end of room.

"Mr Black, could you please put your wand down before you kill Mr Lupin or anyone else, thank you."

"Headmaster" Sirius gasped and there stood Albus Dumbledore. My mouth was hanging open what was he doing here?

"Dumbledore" greeted Crouch "forgive me but I don't think this is a good time" shooting daggers towards us

"Oh but forgive me minister but I think came at a very good time," as Dumbledore eyed us "so what is this about a Dementor attack?" so Sirius and I for the first time were able to explain what happened and what we said must of sounded true (because it was) to the minster because he said he would check with Azkaban to if any of the guards were out during that time and we had another meeting with him around Christmas, so it looks like we weren't expelled...yet. And Dumbledore left the court room without another word.

We told Mr Potter everything what had happened in the court meeting when we were on our way home. I was so happy we weren't expelled it was unbearable all we had to do is get thought the second one at Christmas then were clear. Mrs Potter was happy for us she let Sirius have his motorbike back and said we could use it to get to Diagon Alley tomorrow, but trust me our troubles were far from over.

**This was very, very hard to write****I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please review Please! And if you guessed it was Umbridge who said Remus and Sirius was lying we will see more off her. **


	5. Diagon Alley and more Howlers

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter5: Diagon Alley and more Howlers

~James~

I was so happy Remus and Sirius were still going to Hogwarts but I still had one question on my mind. "So who do you think saw you guys perform the Patronus?" I asked them when we got ready for bed, dad had brought two sleeping bags down for Remus and Sirius, so that we could sleep in the same room and still have our discussions.

"I don't know," mumbled Sirius "but when I do they will regret it."

"Probably someone who doesn't want us around," assumed Remus, "like Timoken." Timoken was the head of the vampires, he had tried to get the power to control time and also give that power to Voldemort so the vampires can be in charge, but we had ruined his plans, now he wanted revenge, probably Voldemort did too. "We should talk to Lily about this," suggested Remus ,"she's involved in this too and maybe Peter." Peter! I had forgotten about him since he sent that letter about being stuck in antique shop we have not heard of him since.

"Perhaps we shouldn't tell Peter," said Sirius more to himself as he lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

"But why shouldn't we?"I asked "he's our friend after all."

"I know but when has Peter been any help to us?" Sirius argued, turning to face me. "I'm not being funny or anything Prongs but every time he's in on a plan he's always hiding in the corner and we do all the work , when he does have the courage to be by our side it always goes wrong one way or another."

"Sirius is right when he puts it that way." Remus agreed, "this is not a silly prank, this is trying save a girl's life and ours from some revenging vampire. I don't think Peter would make it and I think the person who stitched us up to the ministry is the same person who took Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Annabeth as well, back in time."

I sighed, maybe he was right.

This morning we went down to the kitchen to find Remus's cat, Jink, inside a small cage and my owl, Una, with a letter in her beak "Not another Howler," moaned Remus as he took it out of Una's beak and took Jink out of her cage and held her in his arms.

"Well open it," Sirius urged, "get it over and done with I say." Remus put Jink on the table and with his shaky hands ripped open the seal as it hovered in the air shouting in a booming voice that echoed all over the house.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN," it screamed "HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC OUT OF SCHOOL EVEN IF IT WAS AT A DEMENTOR , AS IF, I HAVE NEVER HEARD SUCH A CHILDISH STORY IN MY LIFE! YOU AND BLACK ARE LUCKY THAT DUMBLEDORE STEPPED IN! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS SHOULDNT GET TOO COMFORTABLE AT HOGWARTS THIS YEAR WHEN THE MINSTRY FINDS OUT YOU'RE A LIAR. YOU WILL NEVER SEE THOSES FRIENDS OF YOURS AGAIN!" and with that the Howler burst into flames. Silence.

"Are you alright Rem?" asked Sirius, Remus looked like he was about to cry he was shaking and his face was paler than before and suddenly he shot up the stairs as fast as he could with Jinks at his heels and I could hear my bedroom door slam shut with a bang. "Remus!" cried Sirius as he raced up the stairs after him. I should have told him that Remus needs time to himself but I was too much in shock. What kind of father would say that to their own child?

"It seems Mr John Lupin as turned into a very strict man after all," said father that morning as he smoked his pipe, me, mother and father were sat around the table as Sirius and Remus were still upstairs.

"But he's being so unfair" I shout "He's calling Rem a liar and I bet he doesn't know the full story yet"

"Well John has been though a very tough time lately," my mother argued, "even before this war started he has never been the same."

"The same?" I asked "since Remus was bitten?" my voice softened at the thought .

"You are right son," agreed father "has Remus ever told you the about his parents?"

"He doesn't speak much about them." I admitted trying hard to remember if Remus had ever discussed his parents. I knew the Remus's dad had insulted Greyback which made Greyback bite Rem and before we knew of the werewolf thing he used to make this story up that his mother was ill so he had an excuse to go away during the full moon and his two days disappearance.

"Well perhaps you should ask him about it," said father putting his pipe in his coat chest pocket.

"I know something that will cheer us up," mother started with bright eyes and a huge smile. "A trip to Diagon Alley you boys start school in two weeks yes?"

"Yep" I agreed, finally something to get our minds off things, besides a good trip to Diagon Alley on a flying motorbike is probably just what Remus needs right now.

An hour later we were up in air with a warm wind though our faces. The motorbike was high above the clouds so none of the muggles could see us. Remus was gripping onto my shoulders as tight as he could in fear of falling off. I don't think Remus likes flying very much, he calmed down after a bit but hasn't spoken to us since the Howler, Sirius as been unusually quiet too, I have decided to talk to Remus tonight.

We slowly came down in a alley way hiding the motorbike in a dark corner so no one could find it. Sirius didn't fancy using any magic since the court meeting, can't say I blame him. We rounded the coroner and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron were wizards were having drinks. We strolled to the backroom as I nudged Remus "Go on you know what to do" I urged as he tapped the wall bricks in front of us and in amazement I watched as the bricks moved creating a doorway leading to the bustling magical streets of Diagon Alley.

We saw children begging their mums for sweets as people hurried for poisons and books and such. We hurried past Broomstix were I saw some of my Quidditch mates buying new brooms or posters of Quidditch heroes, I wanted to join them but I already had plans to meet mum and dad in Flourish and Blots to pick up my new sixth year books but first we had to go to Gringotts for some money. After Gringotts with Remus having guilty look plastered on his face we rushed to Flourish and Blots. Remus went into the shop before us as Sirius dropped behind and whispered in my ear. "In Gringotts Remus went into his dads account for the money."

"But I thought you weren't allowed in other people accounts" I asked in confused.

"You're not but he must be allowed if they let him in," said Sirius as we entered the shop "His dad must of given him access before they fell out, Remus must be really angry at his dad to steal from him."

"James, Sirius over here" called mum as came rushing to us with Remus and father at her heels "I got your books James, but Sirius and Remus have to buy their own, we will be sitting in the Leaky Cauldron if you need us" she gave us our lists of poisons and books and she set off.

After paying I heard a voice call me from behind "James! James!" it was Lily Evens out of breath and red faced like the sweet strawberry she is.

"You ok? I thought I would meet you guys here, " smiling to Sirius and Remus who smiled back.

"Well it must be James's un dying love that has drawn you here." teased Sirius

"Shut up Black!" She snapped "I only came to ask if you guys have found anything new in that book."

"Yes" answered in Remus "but not here."

"I'm in rush anyway," she shrugged "are still a prefect Rem?"

"Yep I will tell you about it at the Hogwarts express."

"Great, meet you there." and with that she skipped away to her mum and dad with her lovely red hair trailing behind her.

We had a great time buying our potions and sweets meeting school friends who told us about their holidays Frank Longbottom had been to America to see his uncle and aunt but still no sign of Peter. But our happiness didn't last long as we exited the Leaky Cauldron and turned the corner to alley way we found something was missing "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Sirius "MY MOTERBIKE! MY MOTERBIKE IS GONE!"

**I'm sorry for the long wait I don't know what happened!**


	6. Victoria Cheery

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter5: Victoria Cheery

~Sirius~

I could not believe it the most precious thing in my life and it was stolen. I was either cold with fear or hot with frustration or confusion. Who could have found it? How could take it away? I'm the only one with the keys, why does everything in my life go wrong? I felt like pulling my hair out but instead I kicked the wall and hurt my foot.

"Sirius don't do that!" Remus snapped pulling me away from the wall. "It's not the end of the world let's just find Mr and Mrs Potter and they will take us home."

"Yeah but that is not going to get my bike back is it?"

"I think I can guess who took though," James muttered "come on!"

We got home an hour later in Mr Potters car. I sunk on James bed and sulked until I heard a loud frump across my head ,"Padfoot stop sulking and listen to us!" snapped James his brown eyes glinting with fury for some reason, "We think it's got something to do with Timoken."

"Timoken's got something to with what?" I grumped not paying at least a bit of attention.

"The missing motorbike of course," James sighed, "God Pads you really haven't been listening."

"I don't care anymore."

"Then stop sulking, this is important, he stole the motorbike for a reason, perhaps it's a warning." James shook his head "We need to get that book back from Mr Lupin, Hermione said it was important." I got up. "Where do you think you're going?" he shot .

"For a walk," I answered, "and don't you dare think about following me."

~Remus~

"Gosh all this fuss over a motorbike," I sighed I know it must of been expensive but still.

"Well," started James, but didn't seem to know what to say, but the look on his face said he wanted to ask me something, but what? I didn't have to wait long.

"Remus can ask you something," he looked uneasy, he was shuffling his feet and had his eyes on the floor.

"Sure Prongs," I answer, "ask away" he took a deep breath and slumped on the floor besides me.

"Tell me about your father," he asked, I gasped, I don't why I just couldn't help it. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me," he starts again "but I'm just wondering, your father doesn't seem like much to you nor your mother."

A pause, I understand why he would be asking this, but still I didn't want my friends to worry about me, so I might as well just tell.

"Ok" I start "you're right I don't get on well with my father but my mother...er I don't know."

"What happened?" he asked like he didn't know the answer.

"Greyback happened!" I snapped "I've told you some of the story and this is rest" my voice calmed "you know when my mother and father rushed me off to St Mungo's hospital after I was bitten, well my parents tried everything they could to cure me but failed. My father is a healer you see he tried everything he could but he couldnt and he started to get frustrated because he could help me, the only thing he could do was treat my wounds. But one day my mother couldn't take it! She couldn't stand to see her son transform into a monster every month! So she packed her bags and left and I was stuck with my father. He blamed me for my mum going away when it was he who insulted Greyback." I paused and looked at James his eyes were gleaming with interest and pity "this may sound selfish but I don't blame myself for what happened that day, it was my dad's doing."

"No," started James, "that is not selfish at all, is that why you took money out of your fathers bank?" I was shocked how did he know? But I answered anyway.

"Well no, I'm allowed to go in because father doesn't like taking me to Diagon Alley so I go myself and he tells me to take a certain amount out, but this time I took more." I took out my backpack and opened it and took out all my school stuff from Diagon Alley I was surprised how well the Undetectable Extension Charm worked. When everything was out I showed the inside of the bag to James he gasped I'm not surprised, there lying at the bottom was hundreds of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"Wow Rem!" James gasped "Did you take everything."

"Not really" I answered almost laughing "my dad is a very wealthy healer some of this money is from my Great Great Granddad his talents were quite famous in the U.S."

"But will your dad will find out?"

"Not for awhile, but he will sooner or later but probably not until next year at the least." I said "I also took something else which I always wanted to have for a while now." I reached into the bag and pulled out a beautiful golden locket on the front was a fancy curled L but the back was plane.

"Wow Rem," James has said that probably one hundred times that day "what a lovely locket what's inside?"

"I don't know," I say softy "It needs a key see" I pointed to a very small keyhole on the side .

"You don't know where the key is?" said James in wonder. I shook my head

"I think its somewhere in Gringotts but its too small to find." I dropped the locket back in the bag, "I took so much in case we had to travel" James looked confused "for the moon necklaces" I shot "they might be anywhere we might be gone for days trying to find one."

"We should get Sirius to get the money he's rich."

"Yeah he has a stash of money too, I told him about my plan and he did the same."

"And you didn't discuss it with me" James sounded defensive,

"Sorry, we only just came up with the idea when we stepped foot in Gringotts" then I thought struck me "oh and speaking of Sirius we should go and find him"

~Sirius~

I stormed out the Potters house with bang; didn't know why I was so angry I just was. It was starting to worry me; I had not got half way up the path when I heard a cry in the distance. I turned the cry was coming from the park. I ran to see what was up and saw a crowd of dark figures under a tall oak tree which stood in the middle of the park. I ran up to the group, I could see they were all stood around a young girl.

"leave her alone!"I shout and the gang run away "are you ok?" I say to the girl once the gang was nowhere to be seen. The girl had long blond hair which streamed across her face, her face was pale with a cut across her cheek her t shirt and shorts where torn and muddy and her feet had blisters. Where were her shoes?

"Thank you" she said sweetly as she took my hand and pulled herself up "you're Sirius Black aren't you?" she says. I'm stunned

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Oh I see you around Hogwarts my name is Victoria Cheery but people just all me Tori," I'm still clueless, "we had Herbology together." I still don't know her, "I'm in Hufflepuff," yeah but still "my sister is in Slytherin her name is Esmeralda Cheery but people just call her Mera." Oh yes I know her Mera she's that I'm not happy to be in slytherin person I always felt a bit sorry for, but I could never talk to a Slytherin.

"By your face I think you know her," Tori giggled "I will see you around." and like that she was off.

"Padfoot!" called James he ran other to me with Remus following behind "you didn't go far did you" he laughed.

"James something weird just happened to me." and I tell them about Victoria Cheery.

"But Padfoot," Remus laughs "we've known her since first year she used to be in our Herbology"

"Yeah and her sister" laughed James "I don't know how you cannot know them they're the only girl twins in Hogwarts but I didn't know they lived here."

"They might have moved house" said Remus "and what about those guys who were beating her? Let's see if we can find her."

We went around the street but we couldn't find her or even the gang. Interesting.

James asked his parents if we were expecting any new neighbours, but they said no houses have been up sale for months.

How strange.

**Great! That the first OC Victoria Cheery and we've mentioned another one,** **Esmeralda Cheery, so what is it about these girls which make them so odd well you're going to have to read and wait or wait and read. **

**Please review I love comments even if they're bad I just like to know someone's reading. **

**I don't own Harry Potter **


	7. Trouble on the Hogwarts Express

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter7: Trouble on the Hogwarts Express

~Lily~

I jump on. The whistle in the distance was calling all the children to the scarlet red train of the Hogwarts express. I find the prefects carriage and climb on as I wave goodbye to my mum and dad, the train is beginning to move. Finally another year at Hogwarts.

"Lily!" called a voice behind me; it was Remus Lupin with a big smile on his face, he was sitting beside two Ravenclaw's "I saved you a seat!"

"Thanks," I sat down next to him and the girl Ravenclaw prefect, Annabelle Lovegood or we like to call her Belle. She asked how my summer was, she had been to France over the holidays and showed us some pictures, Belle was a good friend of mine and we have been to Hogsmeade together she was so much fun with her pale blond hair and grey eyes. The other Ravenclaw was Sammy Todd, I used to do my rounds with him but he's a bit shy and hardly ever spoke he was just adorable, he has short down hair and grey eyes like Belle's I always wondered if they were related in some way.

Two prefect Hufflepuff's came in, said hello and sat down across from us, Belle showed them her photographs they took a lot of interest in Belle's words, the girl Lucy was an Indian girl with lovely dark hair I have always admired, if James Potter had to choose a girl he should pick Lucy and leave me alone. The other a chinese boy Yuki who always made me laugh, he showed us his magic trick which looked completely impossible and he does not even hold a wand.

"Right you little Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were are my lovely Slytherins?" it was Venetia Bone, she is the head Girl!

"Lovely?" Yuki mocked we all couldn't help burst out in laugher.

"This is not a joke!" Venetia boomed. We all fell silent "wait till the head boy gets here!"

"And who is the head boy?" Belle asked.

"Well I don't know do I?" we fell silent, why would she be Head Girl, everyone was scared of her she was really tall with short black hair and peering green eyes that seemed to go right though you.

"I think that would be me," said a voice, it was Josh Jones with the head boy badge on. Josh Jones was in Gryffindor and played Keeper in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He is the most popular player in the team (besides James Potter) he was taller than everyone else and had short blond hair and lighting blue eyes "and I think the new Slytherins are lost."

"New ones?" asked Remus "what happened to Ken and Una?" they used to be the Slytherin prefects but they always abused their power for that you had to be replaced.

"Mind your own business Lupin!" boomed Venetia it seems like the only thing she can do "ahh here they are" she turned and smiled as two Slytherins came to join us "this is Paton Count" she jested to the boy with black gelled hair and had pale skin which could almost belong to a ghost "and this is Esmeralda Cheery" she snarled, it seems like Venetia doesn't like this girl.

"Hello," smiled Remus, Paton just glared at him but Esmeralda smiled happily as if greeting Remus like a long lost friend, she had long black hair that covered her blue eyes and rosy cheeks she looked so beautiful and kind hearted. She sat next to Lucy and shook hands but Paton just stood next Venetia as if he was the head boy. We were given the times we had to patrol the train, me and Remus were second to Lucy and Yuki that gave us enough time to talk about the book.

We made our way to find James and Sirius in their usual carriage playing a game of exploding snap but I had no time to play silly games, this was business. "can you put your game on pause guys?" I ask.

"Anything for my Lily," teased James as he put his cards down, I bit my lip not trying to give him any satisfaction.

"Have you got the book?" I ask instead, they shook their heads

"That's what we need to talk about," said Remus "please sit down" by the tone of his voice it didn't sound good but I sat down anyway and braced myself for what was about to be said, "I had a look at the book" he started "and it came up with some they interesting things."

"But?"

"My dad found me reading it and took it off me because it's called _The Artefacts of the Dark _and thought it was too dangerous for me to have."

"But you found something out though?" I asked.

"He did" James intruded like he wanted a chance to say something or maybe get me to notice him, "there is something called the moon necklaces they have the power to give you all the answers in the world, so if we had them and knew how to work them we could ask them how we get Annabeth back!"

"But we have to find them?" I guessed, they nodded "and you don't know where they are?" they shook their heads "do you know anything else about them or what they look like."

"We know they were sorted into the faces of the moon so there should be nine of them," said Sirius boldly as if he has all the information "and we think there might be some clues on how to find them in that book."

"We have to get that book!" I shout "you brought the lamps?" I asked more quietly.

"Safe and sound in my trunk," Sirius sighed, "I will put a protecting charm on them when we get to Hogwarts."

"Great, now is there anything else I need to know?" I asked, I hoped not.

"Yeah" said Remus "this summer me and Sirius were attacked by those three Dementors again."

"Again!" I gasp "Why do they keep doing this!"

"We don't know," Sirius shook his head, "but when we defended ourselves we got into a court trial to see if they need to expel us, they didn't believe us about the Dementors, but then Dumbledore came in and the minster is going to check if any Dementors left their grounds and they tell us their decision this Christmas."

"Gosh! Is that it?"

"No" said James "Sirius's motorbike has been stolen"

I gasped, this was too much to take in "but I'm sure you guys will be fine" I smiled then I looked at my watch it was time for mine and Remus's patrols.

"We need to go Rem," he nodded and said goodbye to our friends James asked us if we see Peter let them know. Then it crossed my mind, where was Peter? We didn't see him with James or Sirius? He wasn't even with us in Scotland!

Remus and I went down the corridors of the train, no trouble, no Gryffindor and Slytherins hexing each other, only first years asking us were they have to go or people who have lost their pet cat or toad but no sign of Peter. When we had finished we decide to get our trunks and pets out from the prefects carriage and make our way to our friends, but just as we got our bags the train stopped with a jolt I hung on to the cold iron bar for support I could hear Remus's cat give a soft meow. The lights started to flicker off. I felt the air go cold, the windows started to turn to form ice. I looked around for help but there was no one. I knew what was going on as soon as Remus and I locked eyes. The Dementors were coming.

We need to find Sirius and James. With bags in hand we rushed to Gryffindor carriage where it was getting colder with each step we took. The other prefects and Head boy and Girl were telling the students to stay in their seats, they asked us for help but we had to keep going. As we got to Gryffindor carriage we found three hooded Dementors hovering by Sirius's and James'. Why weren't they using the Patronus? Were the Dementors already sucking out there souls. We got our wands ready to drive these monsters away but someone beat us to it, it was an light blue raven again which whooped down and the creatures flew away taking the coldness with it.

All of a sudden the lights came back on again and the train started moving, people where already climbing out off their carts with pale faces and nervous expressions. But before anyone could ask us what happened we dropped our stuff and sprinted to our friends.

James was sat bolt upright, his face was sheet of whiteness, his round glasses where falling off his nose and messy black hair was everywhere sticking to his face and eyes, he was moving his lips as if to say something. I reached my hand to his shoulder but he just jumped and stuttered

"T...They just c...c...came and...and we couldn't m...move...and...and...Sirius...h...he blacked out" he pointed a white finger to where Sirius was lying lifeless on the floor, Remus was the first to react.

"Sirius!" he rushed over to him and took his hand "He is cold" he whispered but we were interrupted by the annoyed voice of Josh Jones bursting in

"What are you two doing here you should be..." but he trailed off as soon as he saw James paralyzed and Sirius on the floor "you two get out" He gestured to me and Remus but Remus wouldn't hear off it.

"I won't leave my friends like this!" he cried. Luckily Josh is an understanding person and let Remus stay with his friends while I went to calm everyone down and it wasn't easy, I had people getting out of seats and asking questions. But I didn't know how to tell them that three Dementors attacked the train and now one off the most popular boys in school was paralyzed and the other half dead. It was going to be a long day.

Remus came out and told me Sirius just fainted and is now getting up thanks to some chocolate he found in his pocket and that James feeling better and Josh Jones told Remus to stay with them and forget about taking the first years up to their dormitories when we get to Hogwarts that would mean I had more work but oh well were going to Hogwarts and nothing is going to ruin it.

**Please! Review! I know some people have sent story alerts but I like reviews better and it makes me want to write more! **


	8. The surprises for us

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter8: The surprises for us

~Sirius~

The room was a blur around me; I clutched my head with one hand and rubbed my eyes with the other. My sight became clearer and I could make out three fuzzy faces towering over me. One said "Look guys he's up!"

"Calm down Potter you don't want to give him a headache from that loud voice of yours."

"Shut up the both of you."

"Excuse me Lupin I'm head boy remember."

"Guys," I moaned as the faces of James and Remus came clearer, but there was someone else as well, Josh Jones, what was he doing here "where am I?" I asked weakly.

"We're still on the Hogwarts express," said James, "can't you feel the train move." I could, all feelings and memories were coming back to me, I remembered the light flickering off and it got colder, my body had turned to ice and then I saw them, the three Dementors just outside the door. One of them ducked its cloaked head though the door and that was the last I remember.

"Well I should be leaving now," sighed Josh Jones "can't let Evans do all work by herself can we?" and with that he was off.

"What was he doing here?" I asked "and what did he mean by Evans doing all work by herself?"

"Jones asked me to help James keep an eye on you for the rest of the day and he wanted to make sure your alright" answered Remus "we saw the Dementors, we were going to stop them but that Raven Patronus bet us to it but when the Dementors left James was paralyzed and you had fainted."

"Annabeth?"

"Maybe," he suggested "Well anyway we're going back to Hogwarts let us stay positive."

Maybe, but that didn't help.

After travelling by the spooky horseless carriages, with the half moon hanging above us we were on our way to the historic amazing castle of Hogwarts. Once there we were settled in our sets the sorting was about to begin. The little first years with their faces full of nerves were suddenly filled with amazement as they looked up the enchanted ceiling with the wax candles hovering overhead. Once the children were standing by the altar the old manky sorting hat began to sing;

'Welcome all, welcome all

All those small and tall

To all those that come to my call

I am the Hogwarts old sorting Hat

And I will tell you were you are to be sat

I might put you in noble Gryffindor

Where your bravery will be tested

For if you fail to compete you chore

Then may in peace you be rested

Or maybe you belong in fair Ravenclaw

Were your friends are

To help you on your way

To never go astray.

Or maybe lovely Hufflepuff

They may seem to be innocent

But inside you can't find anyone as tough

The masters of brilliance .

Or should you fit in Slytherin

Where they always reach their goals

But inside you might just find your friends with in

So what are you waiting for

We have no time to dawdle

For things that are lurking

Could still be working.

After the song had finished no one clapped only whispers broke out, for all my years in Hogwarts I have never heard the Hat sing such a chilling song and I could not help but think it was aimed at me and my friends but before I could speak Mcgonagall called for silence and the sorting took place, which I took no interest in I was too busy thinking about the hats song. Then it was time for Dumbledore to make his speech.

"I would like to make a few announcements!" boomed the tall white bearded man with half moon spectacles ,"let me remind you that the dark forest is sticky forbidden to all students. But on a happier note I would like to introduce our two new teachers, first our new Charms teacher Professor Gabriella Chant who will be taking charms for the year until Professor Flitwick returns." Everyone clapped and Professor Chant stood up she was pleasant looking lady with aqua blue eyes and golden long hair down to her waist, she also had pink tiny lips on her snow white face. She looked too good to be a teacher she should be a model.

"And now" began Dumbledore "for new defence against the dark arts teacher Professor John Lupin," my body froze did I just hear right that Remuse dad John Lupin was now our new defence against the dark arts teacher? I turned to Remus to see how he was taking it and it didn't look good ,he was gulping like a fish his face white and his amber eyes filled with worry. What had Remus said a few weeks ago that his father said he's going to do something about it one way or another? Oh dear does Remus's dad want to split our friendship up?

Mr Lupin stood up and smiled; he has dark brown hair with stripes of grey neatly combed back to see through his bright blue sapphire eyes, he would have looked like an older Remus except Remus's hair was a bit lighter and hung over his amber jewel eyes in shyness. Then the feast began and plates of roast potatoes, steaming sausages and warm bacon and fresh vegetable appeared before us.

Remus didn't eat anything, we all pressed him to have something but he just shook his head. What had happened to 'we're going back to Hogwarts let us stay positive' but I suppose that can't be done when you find out your dad is now your new teacher.

The rest of the feast was all a blur to me and before I knew it we found ourselves to our dormitories and got unpacked that's when disaster stuck.

"My lamp! It's gone!" I cried out.

**LOL I love cliff hangers sorry for not updating in a while but I do have a life you know and I'm in the middle of doing another fanfic. **

**JUST REVIEW! Please! I know about the story alerts and that and I know people are reading but it's nice to get some comments. **


	9. A midnight walk

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter9: A midnight walk

~James~

"The lamps have gone" cried Sirius in horror.

"What!" I shouted as I grabbed the bag from Sirius, turning his bag inside-out a few things fell out, sweet wrappers, moth balls rubbish like that but certainly no lamps.

"This is a disaster!" Remus shot "first the book, then the motorbike and now the lamps! I bet my father has something to do with it."

"How?" I asked "he was at dinner the whole time."

"And I was the one with the lamps," said Sirius "he wouldn't know we had them." Suddenly we heard the sound of loud elephant footsteps of the other boys getting ready for bed.

"Look" I said as I help Sirius clear away his bags "we will talk about this the morning ok for now let's get some sleep."

I was lying in my bed looking up at the dull dark ceiling and the red Gryffindor curtains around my bed blocking me off from all the others but I could still hear the coughing and sneezing from the other boys and the rustling of the sheets covers, but that wasn't what was keeping me awake I was still wandering about who could of stolen the lamps, it could be anyone who had the chance. Filch had the chance he hates me and Sirius and would have taken the lamps from the bag because he might of thought it was some prank or could it be something more sinister. Most importantly where the heck was Peter? Just then I heard a pair of curtains open on my left end which could be Remus. Just to check I slowly got out of bed and peeked through my own curtains. It was Remus he was pulling on his cape and slippers and with his hood up he tip-toed quietly out of the door.

I started to become curious, what would Remus be doing get up at this time at night and it wasn't even the full moon. So I zip open my bag-pack and pulled out the Marauders Map. It has been in my bag-pack all summer because it is not like I had any reason to use it. I quietly whispered the password and the Map opened up and the writing started to appear. I scanned for the little dot that was marked 'Remus Lupin' who was heading down corridor to the moving stairs. Luckily the stairs didn't move at night so I quickly but quietly slipped my slippers on, got my wand and pulled the invisibly cloak out of my bag and pulled it over me so I was completely invisible. With the map in one hand and a wand for light in the other I snuck out of the dormitory and went to follow Remus.

I hastily headed down the corridor and up the stairs trying to keep up with Remus which is hard when you wanted to keep quiet and Remus being a werewolf had excellent hearing, not to mention smell so I need to get close, but not too close so he could smell me. Looking at the map he seemed he was heading towards the DA class which is where we could find his father John Lupin.

I rounded the corner just in time to see Remus knock on the door. He waited for a bit then John Lupin opened the door dressed in his dressing down and night cap. He didn't look the least surprised that Remus was there, he opened the door wider to let Remus come through then shut the door with a bang. This was my cue to move closer and put my eye to the large keyhole and I saw Mr Lupin lead Remus up the stairs to the office. I wait till they were in and the door of the office had shut behind them. Thankfully Mr Lupin forgot to lock the door behind them and I sneaked into the class and went up to the office of John Lupin and placed my ear to the door where I heard voices coming from inside.

"I can guess why you're here at this dark hour Remus," said the slow deep voice of John Lupin.

"Then you should be able to answer them without me asking" challenged Remus.

"Well first off no I won't give the book back."

"I thought as much" muttered Remus.

"Second, I'm here because we need the money, healers are getting cut backs and because the Defence against the Dark Arts post was available, why not?"

"That's a lie!" snapped Remus "I have always known when you are lying, you're here to keep an eye on me so you can prove James and Sirius are a bad influence on me!"

"I'm only doing what is best for you."

"Best!" shouted Remus so loud it made me jump "you've never known what's best for me, every time something in my life goes right you have to try and ruin it and good stuff never happens to people like me, NEVER!" He screamed in anger. I was able just in time to move out of the way before Remus would slam the door in my face. I watched him storm out the class room, his father tried to chase after him but Remus had already slammed the door shut with Bang and I was left alone with John Lupin who put his face in his hands in distress and slumped back to his office like a broken man.

That was my cue to leave.

**Sorry for the long, long, long wait but now there will be a new chapter ever one or two weeks from now on!**


	10. Charms

**The Moon necklaces**

Chapter 10: Charms

~James~

Last night's events were buzzing though my mind like a swarm of bees. I kept glancing at Remus every now and then as we got ready for school. We went to breakfast as usual to receive our new timetables for the year.

"Great!" Sirius cheered as he got his new timetable, "first lesson Charms with the beautiful Gabriella!"

"Oh dear," I laughed "the great Sirius Black has a crush on a teacher."

"Shut it Potter!" he snapped as he threw his timetable in my face. That only made me laugh harder, then I heard the sweet voice of Lily Evans ringing in my ear.

"Potter!" ok she might have snapped a bit but so what? Any voice of my Lily is sweet to me. "Potter, are you going to answer my question?"

"Sorry," I apologised, Lily just rolled her eyes and asked again.

"Where is Peter?" Peter? Yes where was Peter that was another mystery. I looked between Sirius and Remus they shook their heads. We still hadn't heard anything about it maybe I should write him a letter after classes. We went up the way to the charms class room were Miss Chant was standing at the door with a huge smile on her face and she lead us into the class room and got us settled.

"Right class," Miss Chant greeted us warmly clasping her hands together "my name is Miss Gabriella Chant and I'll be taking charms until Professor Flitwick returns." Lily, who was sitting just behind me shot her hand up. "Yes Miss Evans?" asked Miss Chant.

"Where_ has _Professor Flitwick gone?" asked Lily. Miss Chant suddenly looked very uneasy for second but she shook it off.

"I really don't know Lily, maybe your head of house can answer that, now on with the class…"

_35 minutes later _

"She's amazing," sighed Sirius in romance, "she even said my first name ah… the charming Charms teacher Miss Chant!" Remus and I shared a look and shook out heads before bursting out in laughter. We went though the rest of day as normal.

Luckily we didn't have Defence against the dark arts today. After what I had witnessed last night I was actually, for the first time, dreading that lesson. Remus has not said a word about his dad so he probably didn't know I was there, which as a relief, but we had to have this conversation sometime. My guess is that Remus's dad brought the book with him and we are in serious need of that book it's the only lead we have in finding Annabeth. Other than that the day was going smoothly until…

"Hey Potter, Black and Lupin" Severus Snape aka Snivellus just appeared around the corner while we were on our way to the Great Hall. He had a sly grin spread across his face that made me uneasy. No doubt that he has been waiting for us all this time, it's just the kind of thing he would do.

"What do you Snape!?" Sirius asked for me. If there was anyone who hated Snape more than me it was Sirius.

"Just wanted to see if you all had a nice holiday" He said innocently but that grin made me think otherwise. You see Snape had been with us during that business in Scotland. He had been out of the action most of the time but whatever memories he had of that day to him are now all just a dream. Apparently I knocked his head so hard he fell unconscious during the final battle. After he woke up when it was all over we managed to convince him he got lost and fell off his broom and landed here which was probably for the best.

"Get out of our way Severus," Remus stepped in, he spoke polity but sternly like when he was telling off first years for running in the halls. "We don't want any trouble."

"Oh no not perfect Remus," Snape sniggered. I stepped in front of Remus protectively Snape was always taking the mickey of Remus, I don't know why, it's me and Sirius who bully Snape not Remus in fact he is always the one who tries to convince us to leave him alone I think it's just jealousy because Remus is so smart…I don't know.

"Just leave us alone, we don't want to get on to a bad start on our first day do we?" I said, trying to match a smirk that would put that Snivellus's smirk to shame. I think it worked because he left rolling his eyes and made his way towards the Great Hall.

"OK what was the point in that?" Sirius asked with a hint of irritation in his voice as we made our own way down to the Great Hall, "does he want to be hung upside down again?"

"You don't think he remembers do you?" asked Remus worriedly. You see we don't know if Snape has found out that Remus is a werewolf yet due to this summer's events, but hopefully he still thinks it's just a dream.

_Hopefully. _

"I don't think so Moony," I said reassuringly, "I'm sure if he did remember he would have said something."

"Or he could just be buying his time," Sirius muttered quietly, but loud enough for me and Remus to hear.

"It's not important now we still have more pressing matters to discuss," I was about to say more when I spotted Lily Evens waving at me frantically from the Gryffindor table. It looked like she has saved a space for us, isn't she sweet? But it was strange though, she always used to hang around with those giggly girlfriends of hers, maybe she's just realised how awesome I am, then I saw she had a pile of books with her and my heart dropped; she had something important to tell us…No date for me then.

"Hi Lily," Remus smiled as he sat down next to _my_ Lily, I wanted that place! Oh well maybe one day, so I sat across from her with Sirius sat next to me.

"What up Lily?" I asked I hoped she found out something about the moons necklace and doesn't want to discuss homework instead of going out with me.

"Guys," Lilly addressed us like she heard me, "I had a free lesson today I was looking up about the phases of the moon."

"I didn't know you did astronomy," Sirius asked, we all stared at him in puzzlement.

"She means the nine phases of the moon which will help us find Annabeth, Padfoot," said Remus shaking his head, not at all surprised of Sirius's stupidity.

"Yes," Lily continued, "I have found something interesting."

"Get on with it, Evens" Sirius sighed in boredom.

"There aren't nine phases of the moon, there are eight."

"Interesting," Sirius yawned; I was getting fed up with his impoliteness and slapped Sirius across the head.

"Pay attention!" I snapped. Then I turned to my Lily with my biggest smile "It's ok Lily, carry on." Lily nodded her head silently probably to say thank you, but I know she would never say that to me out loud. So she carried on.

"So the eight phases of the moon are of course is the Full Moon, Waxing Crescent, Waxing Gibbous, Waning Gibbous, Waning Crescent, First Quarter, Last Quarter and New Moon. I can't remember if that's the right order or not but I can bet that the necklaces will have these eight moons on somehow.

"But what about the ninth moon?" askes Remus, "I'm sure the book said nine."

"I don't know, we have to get book back from Remus father."

"Professor Lupin" Sirius corrected.

"Yes Professor Lupin."

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH Where have I been! I'm so sorry for the long, long, long, long wait! **

**FORGIVE ME! I WILL have more chapters up from now on. **

**I would like to thank Chloe (Guest) for that lovely review she sent to me I wish I could reply to you but Fanfiction can be a bitch sometimes LOL. But seriously thank you so much xxx **


	11. Werewolves In the Bathroom!

**The Moon necklaces**

**Chapter 11: Werewolves In the Bathroom!**

**~Severus~ **

"Hey Snape, weren't you listening?" I heard one of the arrogant little brats, Regulus and Paton disturbing me from my spying mission. I was busy watching those four Gryffindor's and trying to catch what they were saying. They looked secretive hunched together looking all serious. I mean it wasn't unusual to see Potter and his friends being secretive, they always were but they would smirk or giggle to each other with cheeky grins spread across their faces. But this time for once there were no smiles in fact they looked pretty grim even Black looked worried but Potter looked determined and so did Lily. Another thing that was strange, Lily was with them, she likes Loopy Lupin doesn't she? Last year she couldn't stand sitting on the same table as Black or Potter but this time she was talking, engaging herself with them which was not something you would expect. What looked even stranger was that the fat boy wasn't with them, what was his name again? Peter? Percy? Or something like that?

Never mind his name is not important, but it was strange not to see the Fat kid with them in fact I've not seen him since we left for the summer, he wasn't even with them when I awoke from my unconsciousness and found myself in some weird lady's cottage that summer, did something happen? Not that I care for Peter but it was deserving…

"Earth to Snape, earth to Snape," either Paton or Regulus clicked their fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"What?" I snapped, getting a bit frustrated but the younglings didn't want to back off (Even though they were only a year younger than me).

"Are ya' still going to that meetin' tonight," asked Paton, oh the poor boy can't speak properly, at least he was not as bad as Hagrid.

"Of course I am," I said with a smirk, _I wouldn't miss it for the world. _

"I hope so," said Regulus in all seriousness, "Every Slytherin from Years four to seven are expected to attend."

"Yep, we don't won't any littlies gettin' in the way, not until they become useful," Paton said returning my smirk. The thing I like about Paton over Regulus is that Paton gets a good kick out _this_, he joined because he's a psychopath while Regulus is more serious and is probably doing this to impress his family more than anything, but me? Well I have my reasons…

"But we also don't want any of the other houses eavesdropping either," Regulus said nodding his head towards the house tables behind him specifically the Gryffindor table. "Why were you looking other there before?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Paton laughing "He's lookin' at that Mudblood Evans."

"Don't be pathetic!" I snapped, I don't know why but I could feel my face burning up.

"Then why are you all red?"

"Don't you have prefect duty soon?!" I asked, trying to change the subject. Paton looked confused for a moment before smirking, "Oh yes and guess who I'm on patrol with?"

"Like we care," said Regulus tucking into his mashed potato. Paton just carried on like he didn't hear her.

"Annabelle Lovegood."

"The weird Ravenclaw girl?" I asked with surprise, it was not uncommon for Slytherin and Ravanclaw prefects to mix but Annabelle Lovegood was a weirdo. She enjoyed experimenting with different spells, not much different from me really, but my art was more in potion making and testing it on small animals rather than using spells that could back fire any day…I'm telling you she's crazy.

All of a sudden the doors to the great hall flew open, everyone stopped what they were doing as the caretaker, Argus Filch ran like a mad man to the middle of the great hall with eyes as huge as golf balls, his long hair looked wild and messy, with his cat running behind him, he looked up to the head table where the teachers sat. Dumbledore stood up from his seat as the room grew tense with silence as all eyes where upon Filch. Filch's mouth trembled, and gasped like a fish finally he managed to stutter.

"W-w-werewolves in the g-girl's b-b-b-bathroom."

"Pardon Argus?" Dumbledore questioned apparently not everyone heard correctly but I heard perfectly

"WEREWOLVES IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" Mr Filch shouted and suddenly the whole room was in panic. Pupils started screaming, picking up their bags, gathering in group's huddling together, and joining with friends, siblings and cousins. I don't know where Paton and Regulus got to, I didn't care, the point was I was just standing there like an idiot, not knowing what to do with myself. I didn't want to run round the Great Hall like a maniac, which was what everyone else was doing, I didn't want to leave because the werewolves could be wondering around the school. For some reason I felt like I should be doing something, taking control, trying to find Potter and his gang, somehow I felt like this included me, all of us Potter, Black, Lupin and Evens and three other people and me, but how could that be possible I will never join with those Gryffindor's and I can't remember what other three people I'm thinking off, it was giving me a head ache.

Luckily Dumbledore took control, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" E!" the tall breaded man ordered, his voice echoing though the hall as the students stopped and turned to their Headmaster, including me, I could see Potter and his group doing the same. "Everyone please we must remain calm!" Dumbledore continued, "prefects escort your house back to their dorms, Argus which bathroom is it?" he asked the caretaker.

"The haunted one sir."

"I see," the headmaster nodded, "teachers follow me, students to your dorms." There was a huge hustle and felt someone push me from my spot and a rude voice shot

"Move it Snape!" I turned to tell his person off but to my surprise it was Venetia Bone with a Head Girl badge! Why of all the people Dumbledore had to make Head Girl he had to choses Venetia? Had he been possessed or something? She was brutal, a bully, everything a Slytherin should be…well no, she was stupid, getting the lowest grades, skipping classes, useless with a wand, eats with her mouth open, and so gullible.

"What are you looking at!" She barked at me again and remembering that she wasn't the least of my worries, I went off following the other Slytherins out the hall, trying to spot something but I don't know what. I couldn't see Regulus anywhere or Paton (Even though he should be helping the other prefects escort the others out safely).

I could see Evans and Lupin leading a bunch of first year Gryffindor back to their dorms. I'd rather go and talk to them about my strange desire to do something, than seek Potter and Black but I knew they were too busy.

I needed to do something.

Once I was out the Hall with all the other students I just knew it was pointless to go back to the dormitory and in my stupidly I split from my group and ran to the place what Filch had called the haunted bathroom, Moaning Myrtls bathroom…

**I deeply apologize for the long wait (Yet again). This has been a very important year for me I got my GCSE's and I did better than expected. I have also started collage this year and I love it but they have already thrown assessment after assessments at me so don't expect quick updates. **

**I thought I'd done too many James chapters so I think it's time for another charter. I love Snape and he is a part of this story as much as the others. His chapter will also carry on though the next (considering this chapter is short). **

**Again I would like to thank Chloe (Guest), who sent me two lovely reviews but sadly Fanfiction won't let me reply to her **** you should get a Fanfiction account. But thanks for reviewing and the second review made me finish this chapter LOL !**


	12. Trouble lurking

**The Moon necklaces**

**Chapter 12: Trouble lurking**

**~Severus~ **

I pushed through the excited yet worried crowds of students rushing back to their dorms and busy prefects leading the way making sure that no one got left behind. I saw two Hufflepuff prefects (can't remember their names) give a concerned look. Slytherins should be with their own house, they probably thought I was lost or worried about someone but they didn't say anything they had their own house to worry about.

Finally just after getting through the large crowed of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws I just saw the Gryffindors making their way upstairs to their dorm room and found myself stopping in my tracks as I saw Lily Evans bringing up the rear. I felt my cheeks heating up again I don't know why, she's not pretty, she's not sweet, and her smile is not like that of an angel, no…

But back to the matter in hand, I was going to Moaning Myrtal's bathroom to face a small army of werewolves for no reason whatsoever just based on a gut feeling…Great Severus you're a dead man, I thought as I watch the only person who might miss me walk away.

I shook the thought out of my head, pulled my wand out at the ready and made a quick jog towards the bathroom, but on the way I passed a small window, I couldn't help but notice the moon, it was a Waxing Gibbous? I continued to stare at the almost full moon in confusion werewolves only transform on the full moon and that was a week away so how did Filch know they were werewolves? Well only one way to find out.

In less than five minutes I was just about to turn the corner to Moaning Myrtals bathroom when I stopped in my tracks and found that someone had already beaten me to it and I bet you can guess who it was. You guessed it!

James Potter and Sirius Black, with their ears pressed against the closed door of the bathroom.

Suddenly I found myself growing bitter and angry towards the two Gryffindor's, how did they get here first? Why are they always one step ahead of me? This includes me too! They are not special, Potter likes to mix with Mudbloods and Black is a family traitor so why did I feel left out, like I was being kept in the dark, that was what my gut feeling was telling me but then my common sense hit me.

Maybe the fact that Potter and Black where here first is a good thing, maybe I don't have to put myself in danger like I thought I would. I can let them do all the dirty work for me and then when the time is right I could spring up last minute and then I will prove to the school and those _marauders _that they are not the only powerful ones in the school and they will regret hanging me upside down that time…_you'll see….._

**~Sirius~ **

Growls and snarls could be heard from the other side of the door, we have only been in this position for thirty seconds and it seems that the werewolves haven't smelt us yet or felt our presence. In the books it said werewolves have a highly developed senses of smell, sight, hearing, taste and touch that could be proven as Remus always knows when one of us is about to sneak up on him. Unless he is distracted of course then it's hilarious. So that would mean either that something is going on inside that bathroom that is distracting them or maybe it's just because we hang around Remus too much and his werewolf scent has rubbed off on us but is impossible to know for sure as we can't see a damn thing. If only James would carry his invisibly cloak around with him because it could be really useful right now.

Now I bet you lovely readers are wondering why the two hottest Gryffindor's in all of Hogwarts are risking their lives listening behind a door of a haunted girl's bathroom where some werewolves are probably plotting to bite a load of innocence kids, well first off how are there fully transformed werewolves running around when it's not even full moon? Secondly James thinks in his bright mind that this has something to do the Moons necklaces that Remus was on about and also Annabeth was kidnapped by werewolves and finding her is our main mission.

"Padfoot," James mouthed, obviously not wanting the werewolves to hear us "it's gone quiet."

And so it has. The growling had stopped all of a sudden and was replaced with a deafening silence; did they know we were behind the door, have they finally found us? But then suddenly I felt a warm wave of magic flow right though me. It felt familiar I could tell by James face that he felt it too suddenly I remembered where I felt this before, I remembered that the second lamp was stolen on our first night. _Oh no…. _

The werewolves had the lamp, but why? Didn't the vampires want it? Were the werewolves working for Voldermort now too? This was one of those moments when I wish I read the Daily Prophet…

But even if they did have the lamp who set off the other one? We left it to Miss Rowling to keep safe, unless something happened or what if the same person who turned the second lamp on that summer had done the same thing now?

Oh Goooodddd all these questions and what if's are making my head hurt it should be against the human nature to come up with so many speculations in less than twenty seconds…_ur _

While rubbing my temple I felt a shuffle as James took something out of this robes

_The Marauders Map _

"You had that the whole time?" I mouthed at James '_the idiot why couldn't he get that_ _out_ _sooner?' _

James just did the annoying shrug then very quietly muttered the words 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and suddenly the once blank parchment revealed with all the halls and rooms of Hogwarts with tiny dots of names moving around the paper. There weren't as many as usual for most of the students would be in their common rooms.

We very quickly found Moaning Myrtal's bathroom and zoomed in on the spot and we saw our names flickering by the door. Then right inside the bathroom where nine dots huddled inside zooming in on it to get a closer look we saw one of the names we recognised that was slightly apart from the other eight dots was Myrtle (I know it's weird to worry about a ghost but she isn't that bad once you get to know her).

We moved on to the huddle of dots that where without a doubt the werewolves. Seven of the names I didn't recognise but I made a quick mental list in my head to remember them, they were Benjamin Davison, Edward Waddle, Boris Count, Gregory Kals, including some women; Charlotte Vigaro, Harriet Lyonis and Mary Hobb, Frank Frankson but there was one name that I certainly recognised, I saw his face on the Knight Bus, Remus spoke of him with hatred in his voice,

Fenrir Greyback

"James we have to get out of here" I whispered urgently, if it's true that Fenrir Greyback is recruiting a werewolf army then we are in big trouble, where are the teachers?

"Wait," said James placing a hand on my shoulder, "we are not alone," he pointed to a dot that showed just around the corner and the name Severus Snape showed up. I looked towards the corner, how could have I not noticed it Snape's slimy head poking around the corner, our eyes met and like that he had ran off.

I had a right mind to chase that like snake for spying on us but he was the least of our worries. The teachers where finally coming from the opposite direction, it was time to make ourselves scarce.

.

.

.

I wanted to stay and watch behind the corner to see what the teachers were going to do about the werewolves but James insisted we head back to the common room and tell Remus and Evans about our findings. We hadn't found much but at least got the names of the werewolves that might help us find out what's going on. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Annabeth wasn't there, we would have known then where to look for her but at least it narrows it down that she's not with Greyback unless he's still hiding her but my gut was saying it's not likely.

Me, Moony, Prongs and Evans where sitting at a table at the far end of the Gryffindor common room. We had a lot to talk about and we didn't want eavesdroppers, yes it was nine o'clock but students where still up chatting excitedly about the thought of werewolves in the school. The prefects including the Head Boy had tried to send them off to bed but in the end they just gave up and we would have to wait for Mrs McGonagall to come back, if she does come back _he he…_

"It's very worrying" said Evans, rubbing her chin in thought, we had just finished telling them the whole story and everyone was wondering what to do next

"Yeah, what are the werewolves doing in Hogwarts?" Remus asked clearly worried and you can hear the hint of fear and anger in his voice. If anyone knew how dangerous werewolves are its Remus plus the same werewolf that cause his lycanthropy and ruined his life is now involved in this mystery, I couldn't begin to know he's feeling.

"That too" said Lily Evans, Lily didn't have a clue about Remus curse and failed to notice the axisity that Remus must be going though "But if it's true about that magic you felt back there, then it looks like Voldermort and the vampires are playing with time again and I wouldn't be surprised if the werewolves are include"

"It's a bit risky though isn't it" said James "for the werewolves to start trouble in Hogwarts while Dumbledore is still around"

"It's a bit careless" I mumbled "but remember that the lamp went missing on our first day, then the tonight we felt the magic of the lamps it's officiously those who stolen it" _And my motorbike _

"True" said Remus "but what about Miss Rowling, she was meant to have the other lamp"

"I'll write her a letter" said James "I already have to write Peter one, so I might as well"

"And while Potter does that" Started Lily, picking up the list of werewolf names I wrote down for her "I'll try and find out exactly who these people are so we know who we're dealing with"

"What about me and Moony" I couldn't help ask

"Well we still need that book back from my father Hermione said it was important" said Remus "dad's not going to give it back willingly so we are going to steal it somehow and I might need your help with that Padfoot"

"Cool" I said, stealing from a teacher this was going to be fun, but I had one last question "But what are we going to do about Snape?"

"I wouldn't worry about him too much" said Lily her eyes glancing to the table "but still just be careful, he doesn't like you guys and he will try to get you into trouble" she sighed looking up from the table "look guys" she said meting each one of us in the eye "I know you enjoy taughting him but for this year please just stay out of his way, there is too much at stake here and for Snape's safety as well as our own"

"Got that Evans" James grinned using his promising smile, I was bit disappointed though, I had the prefect trick to pull on that Slytherin this year but suppose she's got a point, oh well…

**Snape **

"Severus Snape where have you been?!" Venetia Bone, head girl boomed as I wandered into the Slytherin common room. I saw Regulus and Paton either side of her everyone else minding their own business, Regulus had a face a worry yet relfe as he saw me, but Paton smirked knowing what a whole hell heap of trouble I was in, and now I was probably going to get myself into more trouble

"None of your business Bone!" I snapped

"I'm the head girl Mr Snape and you will address me with more curticy, now I will ask again where were you?"

"None of your business _Miss_ Bone" I smirked as I revised a few sniggers from the crowed

"ENOUGH!" Venetia Bone snapped and the whole room went silent "that's it of your back chat Mr Snape, you're lucky tonight's an important night for us Slytherin's or you will be in detention and we can't look bad in front of the Dark Lord"

"No we can't" I said, suddenly remembering how important this night is supposes to be

…

**Here you go, an extra long chapter for you guys to make up for the short one last time**. **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and hopefully the next one should be out very soon. **

**Please review, I could use some feedback! **


	13. Forbidden floor a Encounter

**The Moon necklaces**

**Chapter 13: Forbidden floor a Forbidden Encounter **

**~Severus~ **

There was no point trying to wash the grease from my hair it will just make it worse, so I just ignore Paton's insults as I concentrate on looking my best in my second hand suit, trousers free of creases, jacket has no dust, shirt stain free, shoes have no mud…perfect.

I don't know why I was trying to look my best, maybe it's because I've had enough of Venetia Bone for one day and I didn't want her moaning about my untidiness, maybe I just wanted to distract myself from what happened today, or maybe I really just wanted to make a good first impression for the Dark Lord. I sighed, somehow the thought impressing Lord Voldermort felt bitter down my throat, if we are actually meeting the Dark Lord himself that is.

I don't really know the full details of what this is all about to be honest, so far the one with the most details is Venetia and probably Paton but that's just my guess. But what I do know for certain is that the Dark Lord wants a bunch of Slytherin's spying for him in the school, but only a select few will be chosen so we were pressured to look our best, even though if it were me to pick the best I would go on skill not who has the most expensive suit.

I followed Paton quietly to the Slytherin common room and it looks like we were the last to arrive. I moved away from Paton who was heading towards Venetia and stood with Regulus in the corner of the room who looked paler than usual and seem to find the button on his jacket very interesting.

"You ok Regulus?" I asked, a little concerned for my young friend, but I won't let him know that.

"I'm fine" he said putting on a smile which didn't fool me at all, I knew what this was about

"Look Regulus," I sighed, "you shouldn't go through with this if you're not ready, working for the Dark Lord you cannot quit without losing your life."

"But I am ready." Regulus's said sounding like a child who thought was ready to walk to school by himself when really inside they just want to prove to people they are not child anymore.

"You don't have to try and impress your family Regulus, it's your life don't let them push you into something you don't want to do." Ok maybe I did show too much concern for him more than I would have liked, but those Black's always got on my nerves. Thinking they are so great and powerful, that they can control everyone under their feet, write people off their precious family tree if they thought any different and not to mention that Sirius Black trying to hex me at every chance he gets. Although he was sorted into the enemy house he was really not much different to his family when it came to stepping all over other people.

"You don't understand Severus!" Regulus shot but not loud enough to cause a scene "you all ways complain about those Marauders and about that red head girl but really you don't know how lucky you are!"

That sunned me, Regulus carried on

"You're so cleaver, you're brilliant at spells and no one is as good as potions as you and you don't even have to try, you have so much talent and you don't have anyone to prove it too, no family pushing you to get top marks in all you're O.W.L's, no family expecting you work for the Dark Lord, no family wanting you to take up head of the house because of a traitorous older brother who walked out on us, you're life is a blesse compared to mine I'd rather be poor half-blood getting pranked on every day than a rich kid having to lie though his teeth so not to disgrace his parents!"

Regulus took a deep breath to calm himself down after his mini episode, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. I've always known that there has always been pressure on the youngest Black but I would off thought he would be proud of being born into such a nobble family, but I guess the Black's aren't actually a loving family. I didn't know to react but I chose my last words very clearly

"You are Regulus Black, if anyone is going to be chosen tonight it's going to be you" I said slowly "so if you're not ready for this yet go to bed right now"

Regulus looked at me with teary eyes and nodded, It took all of me not to crack a smile in front of the boy

"Thanks Severus" he said gratefully "but one question, why are you doing this? Wanting to work for the Dark Lord?"

"I don't know" I confess "I maybe cleaver as you put it, but I don't what I want to do with my life, there is not much for a poor wizard such as me so I guess I'm hoping this will be a good opunity for me, to _prove_ myself, to feel important and for people to respect me"

Regulus nodded in understanding "You may be wearing a second hand suit Severus but no Slytherin will be as respected as you" with that he turned his back and walked to his dormitory slipping away from the crowed leaving his words spinning though my head…

Where we were heading, again I don't know, but you didn't think Lord Voldermort would pick his young followers in the Slytherin common room did you? Venetia Bone and Paton explained to us that we will leave the common room in small groups of six. This is because it was forbidden to wander the corridors at night and couldn't risk Filch seeing us _(Gosh does that man ever sleep). _We also didn't want to leave anyone behind and six was a good small even number so no one gets lost. But because of this small number it will take a while to get all the years four to seven to one place with only five Slytherin perfects and one Head Girl leading the way. We needed to set off quickly with all these crowds of Slytherin's, it didn't start till midnight and it had just gone past eleven.

I saw people were already making groups of six. Who should I go with? Usually I'd team up with Paton and Regulus if our years are mixed, but Paton had his job as prefect and Regulus had walked off.

"Excuse me," a polite voice called out behind me, "can't you find anyone to partner with?" I turned towards the voice and saw the year six prefect Esmeralda Cherry smiling at me. Esmeralda is one of last people you would expect to be in Slytherin, you would expect her to be in Hufflepuff like her sister. Esmerelda was so kind to everyone, worked hard and got along with even the Gryffindor's but you could tell she was not happy being in Slytherin.

"I'll be fine thank you," I said trying to put her off, I don't need help from a girl!

"Well if you say so," she said, "but there is group of five looking for one more person, if you join them I can take you up right now."

"Thank you." So I followed her to group of seven years to the corner of the room distancing themselves from the others, two girls and three boys. There were all a year older than me and they look bigger and stronger too.

"Ok if you would like to follow me," she said in a her usual polite manner and I followed her out the common room trying to keep as much distance from the group as possible.

The moving staircase was asleep this time of night; the only sound at all was the snoring of the portraits and our footsteps walking alone the stone floor. Some of the Slytherin's behind me looked a little nervous, looking behind their backs and into every dark corner, but I didn't mind the castle at night I've sneaked out loads of times at dead of night and never got caught, although I have narrowly escaped Filch and his cat on more than one occasion. Esmeralda's wand lit the way, keeping her wand down low in case of bumping into any teachers.

"Where are we going?" one of the girls in the group asked breaking the eerie silence.

"Shush," Esmeralda put her figures to her lips and whispered "Can you whisper next time, do want to wake up the portraits and risk one of them telling the teachers where we are?"

"Ok, clam down little Miss Perfect," the girl mumbled, "I'm just asking a question that probably everyone else is thinking."

"Yeah you might as well tell us now, since we are out of ear reach of all the younger years," one of the males said who was standing behind me. Esmeralda sighed,

"Well I would have thought it was obvious by now, we are heading towards the third floor."

"The third floor?" I asked in shock "I thought that was forbidden."

Suddenly one or two of the seven years broke out in giggles and I turned to give them my dangerous death glare but it was too dark to see who it was.

"Shush," Esmeralda said, this time in annoyance towards the back Slytherin's who were trying to contain their giggles. Then she gave me a sympathetic glace and kept walking, she seemed very worried about me recently.

"Have you never been on the third floor before?" one of giggling Slytherin boys came up behind me. I shook my head. I may have sneaked out for night time castle adventures now and then but I have never seen any reason to go up to the third floor. I have been tempted once or twice but I wanted to live another night.

Before the guy could say anything more Esmeralda suddenly stopped and I found that we have reached our destination.

Esmeralda opened the door with a small creak. I held my breath as we entered the dark room, the place was unkempt, every corner, piece of tiled floor, every gruesome statue was full of dust with old cobwebs hanging down. I felt a shiver run though me and I held my jacket tighter round me wishing that a brought my cloak with me instead.

We headed deeper in the forbidden floor the place getting colder with each step. I was rather relieved when we finally stopped; I admired the large round room that Esmeralda took us though. It looked like it was only place that had been used over the years, the floor look polished and new, there was no furniture at all, no windows, no other doors expect the one we just came through.

"Cherry," I addressed the prefect by her last name, "why are we here is this were the met…"

I turned and she was gone.

"Looks like she went to get the next lot of student's" said the said the same girl who given backchat to Esmeralda in the corridor, "Honestly, who does that little smart-ass think she is leaving us in this creepy place."

No one says anything else until more groups of Slytherin's entered this large room that was becoming smaller and smaller as each Slytherin entered… Looks like Lord Voldemort has a lot of followers.

I checked my watch, five minutes to twelve, almost time. I don't know how they did it but they managed to get everyone in just in time in small groups with only a few prefects, Paton looked worn out but he still put up a sly grin as he stood next to me, looking all confident saying that he was going to get chosen. I don't know about me though, do I even want to get chosen? That question lingered in my mind as black-purple dust swilled in the middle of the floor.

Slytherin's stumbled backwards making space as a figure appeared in the dark gloom, was this it? Was this Voldemort himself? A young man in a long black cape that trailed to the floor, with dark hair that hung over his unnaturally bright blue eyes stepped out, he was not the Voldemort that I pictured in my imagination but he did create an aura of magnitude and great power that made my knees buckle and made my head hurt like it was trying to restore some forgotten memory. The name Timoken formed in my mind…

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, Severus is one of my favourite characters but after the next one we are back to our most beloved Marauders and learn who has travelled though time now. **

**I hope I kept Severus in character for you guys, I know he is usually shown as rude and a little arrogant in most fanfics but I wanted to change that a little, as a teenagers I don't think he would be rude to someone unless they did something back to him like with Venetia. I liked writing about Regulus he might start appearing more now**


	14. The Choosing

**The Moon necklaces**

**Chapter 14: The choosing **

**~Severus~ **

"You're not the Dark Lord." Venetia Bone sneered as she pushed though the crowd of shocked Slytherins and stormed towards the tall man who just entered. "What are you doing here anyway?" Venetia continued "Some kind of messenger boy?" she laughed.

Big Mistake.

The tall figure snapped his head around to where Venetia's voice was coming from, shot out his hand and Venetia screamed in pain and buckled to her knees. Everyone gasped as Venetia wide eyed got back up unsteadily to her feet, no one went to help her as she moved back with her head down to the back of the crowd.

Everyone turned their attention back to the dark figure in fear, he didn't even have to use a wand or need to mutter a spell to hurt anyone of us, how powerful was he? The man smirked and tipped his head to one side, he was clearly enjoying seeing the terror on our faces (well not mine I hope).

"My name Timoken," his voice casual, as if nothing had happened, "I am the proud servant of Voldemort and in charge of vampires _and _werewolves that support him."

Werewolves? Does he mean the ones in the bathroom a few hours ago?

"I see many of you have come at this darkest hour in hope to serve the Dark One."

There were a few eager nods from the crowed some shuffling their feet quite nervously. "If you don't want to be here I highly suggest you leave now," Timoken said taking light steps around the circle of space he had, his voice now had a sharp edge to it, every word he said slowly sliced into our ears.

"Working for the Dark Lord is not the type of job were you can hand in your resignation form when you're bored, it's a lifelong service, and the only way out would be death, so you will not be seen as any less of if you leave right now."

The students glanced at each other nervously, of-course no one would leave we Slytherin's have too much pride it would be shameful if one of us backed out now so it looks like I'm stuck.

"Good," said Timoken he clapped his hands together, seeing that no one was leaving, "now we will waste no time and get on with the choosing." Timoken clicked this figures and black smoke formed and faded away revealing a large stone goblet.

"Is that the Goblet of fire?" one of the Slytherin girls asked from the front of crowd, for a second I thought Timoken was going to give her a similar pain as he had Venetia but he just grinned at the girl, showing his long pointed teeth.

"It's something similar," Timoken said, "but instead of choosing students to get themselves killed in a pointless tournament, this will decide on who has the honour of becoming the dark ones young follower."

Paton nudged me in the shoulder.

"And unlike the Goblet of Fire," Timoken continued, "you don't need to write your name on some slip of parchment, it took all you're names the second it arrived here, so no backing out now."

A few more students were looking more uncomfortable, some looked like they were actually going to be sick. Me? I just felt numb.

"There will be eight names," Timoken said ,"one boy and one girl from each year," he clicked his figures again and the goblet top suddenly burst into red and purple flames and a slip flew into Timken's hands and he read,

"Kate Camebe-Fourth Year", a long nosed, sharp faced girl pushed her way through the crowed and strolled over to Timoken, Timoken smirked and held his hand out, I didn't know what was going on, even Kate looked confused but held her own palm out on Timoken took her hand in a firm grip, she yelped and when he let go Kate looked down on her palm and her eyes widened and she went back to her friends at the back of crowd.

Timoken clicked his figures again and another parchment flew out. I won't bother going through all the names but when it finally came to year 6's my ears pricked up. I could see that Paton was getting excited. I would have told him to calm down if I was not trying to get my own nerves under control. What if my name doesn't get picked, if not I was still free and could always wait for another opportunity to serve the Dark Lord. But what if my name does come out, then I will have the honour of being one of the youngest working for Lord Voldemort, I would grow up and get a high rank, be trusted, be looked up to and be powerful Potter and Black will then have something to fear…me, but will I still have my freedom though?

"Paton Count-sixth year," Timoken read, my heart skipped a beat I looked over to Paton who was grinning like the mad man he was and quickly made his way to Timoken in a stride, Paton? Seriously? That arrogant toad? Well suppose I should be happy for him at least I don't have worry for my own life now.

The same had happened with Paton like Kate and others Timoken grasped Paton's hand in a tight grip and let go just as quickly and Paton made his way towards me will a happy expression, clutching his hand, what did he do to it? Anyway I didn't notice that the goblet had chosen another name until Timoken read out the name of the girl who will is our year.

"Esmeralda Cherry-sixth year" I couldn't help but gasp in shock and I wasn't the only one. Esmeralda was the last person you would expect who would work for the Dark Lord and she didn't look to happy about it and she wasn't the only one. The other tough six year girls who were bigger and more powerful than Esmeralda glared at her in jealously as she slowly made her ways to wards Timoken, not looking as confident as the others who had to get up, she look so pale I feared that she was going to faint right there, luckily she stood her ground and held her hand out to Timoken.

Paton whispered in my ear, "of all the Slytherin girls that goblet could have chosen why that mudblood?"

"What?" I whispered back, this was news to me, a Slytherin being born to muggle parents? Was that even possible, perhaps it was just a rumour because she wasn't liked. But I wonder…

I didn't see who the seventh year followers where, I didn't care anyway I knew I wasn't chosen so what did it matter. I didn't listen to Timoken's speech congratulating the new editions to the Death Eater family, I didn't see Timoken vanish the same was he appeared, I didn't recall Paton taking me and a group of other students back to our dorm rooms, I just had too much on my mind.

I was thinking about Esmeralda, Timoken, the Werewolves and those Marauders. I barely listened to Paton rabbiting on about how excited he was and how he will be Voldemort's right hand man (yeah if Voldemort can put up with a chatterbox kid whose ego is bigger than his own head, then I suppose he stands a chance).

"What did Timoken do to your hand" I asked cutting Paton off from his rabbiting

"Oh, I forgot," he laughed and held out his palm for me to see and I saw an ugly looking skull tattooed on his hand "I think it's some kind dark mark but for younger people, I'm surprised your name didn't come out Severus, oh well maybe next time."

To be honest I didn't feel disappointed about not being chosen, it was one less thing on my mind to think about after all.

Tomorrow, I will continue my spying mission on the Marauders and find out why they were so interested with the werewolves a few hours ago.

**James **

Midnight, and yet I was nowhere near sleeping. My brain just refused to rest so I went to my drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper, an envelope, a quill and ink bottle and began to compose my letter to Peter and Ms Rowling, it took a while to think up the words to write. I can't literally tell Peter what been happing in a letter, it's something to be told in person since he doesn't know anything about this whole adventure but Ms Rowling will have to know that the other lamp has been stolen and probably some poor unfortunate is lost in time again just like with what happened to Harry. But I started on Peter's letter first…

_Dear Wormtail _

_I have not heard from you for a while now, where are you? How come you are not at Hogwarts? I hope you are ok, me and the other Marauders are worried about you. We have had a strange summer and the school term just got stranger and I'm afraid to tell you in a letter in case it falls into the wrong hands. We have enemies now you see and we are in need of your help. _

_Please reply soon _

_Yours truly _

_Prongs _

Smiling in satisfaction at the finished letter I started on Ms Rowling's letter,

_Dear Ms R_

_Hope you've been ok, I will use only initials in this letter, in case it falls into the wrong hands. I'll get straight to the point. The lamp me and SB took is missing and werewolves have come to the school, we believe that the two are connected somehow. Also RL may have found a way to get back Annabeth it called the Moons Necklaces but RL's father has took the book, we are going to get it back but if u have any information on it that will be very useful. _

_Yours sincerely _

_JP _

Now to take them to the owlery! I quickly put the letters in separate envelopes and took my invisibility cloak from the bottom of my suitcase…Yeah I really need a better place to hide that thing.

I crept pass the sleeping forms of my two friends and the other Gryffindor boys and soon I was walking down the dark and eerie corridors with my invisibility cloak over me with a marauders map in one hand and my wand lighting the way with the other.

I've never walked down the Hogwarts corridors at night by myself before, I've always have at least one of the Marauders with me and I've only just noticed how creepy it can be without someone at you're side. I suddenly had this flashing image of a monster snatching me away and no one ever knew where I was and I will be just another first year rumour of the boy who was snatched in the dead of night.

'Stop it Potter!' my brain snapped 'you're a Gryffindor not a frightened Hufflepuff.'

With that on mind I hurried of to the owlery.

I had no trouble on the way to the owlery, I saw my owl sitting on the window sill as if she was expecting me, I patted her on the head affectionately and gave her the two letters and I watched as she swooped off into the night. With a satisfied grin I put the invisibility cloak back on and made my way to the Gryffindor common room, but when I glanced at the Marauders map I saw six names just coming though the corridor on the right and I saw that Severus Snape was one of them along with that friend of his Paton Count. What are a group of Slytherin's doing wandering around Hogwarts this late at night? This was one of the hundred times I was grateful for the invisibility cloak as I saw they were heading towards me. They passed me, a small group of dark figures that could only belong to Slytherin's.

I recognised Snape instantly he looked like he was in some kind of daze, in normal circumstance I would have hexed him while he wasn't expecting it. But of course these aren't normal circumstances, the Slytherin's are up to something, something bad.

I will repot this to the others in the morning.

But as soon as the Slytherin's where out of sight a new name appeared on the corridor and it must have been there the whole time and I've only just noticed, the person seemed to be standing a few paces away from me. I turned but I saw no one, I looked at the map again and the name of the person took me by surprise, surely the map had a glitch in it or something but the map never lies…

The name read

_James Potter _

I moved towards the empty space where this so called James Potter is meant to be I reached my hand out of my cloak and hit something hard and heard a voice,

"Hey!" it shouted "watch out Granddad!"

Like that I threw the cloak off me and pulled at the person who had spoken who also seemed to have an invisibility cloak. I pulled it off him and right in front stood a boy who looked about my age, seriously it was like looking at a reflection, he had my messy black hair, my brown eyes and my glasses but he wore a cheeky smile on his face that would probably put even Sirius's smirk to shame.

"Hey Granddad" He said to me "I'm James Potter, nice to meet you."

**I would like to thank elijahlover for giving me the idea of introducing the next Generation. I hope it became a nice surprise to everyone.**

**I would also like to thank Guest for those small one line comments I get, thanks a lot It makes me happy that some enjoys my writing. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up though, collage is getting on my back and with Christmas coming its time to get busy, it just depends if I get any more nice review ;) **


End file.
